Take It All Away
by beautiful heart ix
Summary: Takes place while Buffy is fighting Angelus. Everything that goes through her mind, everything she feels comes together for her in the end. What does she have left?


**Take It All Away**

**Disclaimer: **Ha ha. These charries don't belong to me, much to my dismay, cuz if they did they wouldn't be in this fanfiction. They would be on my television screen making out or killing stuff... or something! The song belongs to Ryan Cabrera. I heard it and fell in LOVE.

**Distribution:** Tell me where and I'll get back to ya XD

**Dedication:** To my lovely cousin Casserz. Luv you!!!

**Spoilers:** Pretty much everything up to Becoming Part II... I kinda went my way from there. It's only gonna be a one chappie fic so deal with it! Unless I decide to continue it which i probably won't and now I'm babbling...

**Summary:** Takes place while Buffy is fighting Angelus. Everything that goes through her mind, everything she feels comes together for her in the end. What does she have left?

**Take It All Away**

Buffy tried so hard to let her lover's words cut through her like a two-edged sword. It was hard. Every single word that sputtered from his mouth was something evil, something vindictive made to hurt her, and that it did.

Here they were, two lovers caught in a battle between life and death... well, undead. The blonde slayer knew at heart that she would have to kill him... unless he killed her first.

_Life, its crazy how somethings never work out,_

_But I'm hoping that this time goes right,_

Not much of an altamatum right? She blocked him blow for blow as he did her. Angelus had manuveured very well throughout the fight, gaining the upperhand.

His long, thick sword twirled easily in his hand and he smirked. That same smirk that made Buffy chill to the bone yet made her knees weak at the same time.

_Cause I've tried so hard_

_to keep you hanging on this life,_

_But you always have to try to fight_

He strode gracefully from one side of the large room inside the mansion to where Buffy was now on the ground against the wall. Her back ached from the concrete and she was emotionally tired.

Angel... or rather the demon that wore his face gave her that innocent puppy look that made her eyes fill with tears. Why did life have to be so damn complicated?! All she wanted was the man she loved back and something always seemed to interfere!

_I'm scared and I'm running, _

_and I'm running out of time_

His chocolate eyes scanned over her body and he looked so deluctable to the small blonde. She had nothing left. Nowhere to go, no one to go to. There was nobody that she trusted as much as her Angel. Her sweet, romantic, kind, loving Angel that had been stolen from her because of something she did.

He was taken because she loved him.

_And all this time,_

_I always thought we were invincible,_

Was it such a crime to love someone?! Was it?! She had saved the world numerous times, saved thousands of people on countless occassions and she rarely complained about her work.

The one thing she wanted more than anything had been taken away from her because she loved him!

_Now I'm scared that it's over, _

_and will I have another time to live?_

The point of the sword idly sways in front of Buffy's face. She watches carefully, knowing full well what her lover was about to do next.

"Now that's everything, huh? No weapons... no friends... no hope."

_Time, it's gone so fast, all it took was one night back_

_to crash it all into the ground,_

_Now two gone deep in a predictable last scene,_

_just never thought it'd be you and me_

Buffy glanced swiftly to where her sword lay useless on the concrete floor. Her eyes then locked with her dark demons. Everything began to fall into place. Everything suddenly made sense.

"Take all that away... and what's left?"

_So what do we do?_

_I tell you I'm afraid just like you,_

_but by the time we're done thinking it's gone,_

She felt the sword coming at her the moment he said the words. Her hands flew out and caught the blade between her palms. Buffy had to fight the urge to smile.

"Me."

_So don't waste your life,_

_just look at me and remember the time,_

_the time my angel came to stay_

It had taken Angelus by surprise and now they were back to their fight. The fight that would end their love... or would it? At that moment Buffy recalled the swirling portal behind her beloved.

He was now on his knees. Something was happening and Buffy was unaware. Everything around her felt like it was on fire and her heart was ablaze.

Her Angel was back. He was here, with her. She smiled faintly and touched his face, kissed his skin to make sure he was real.

Now, he was back and she would have to give him up again. Damnit! Life was so unfair! Unshed tears formed in her eyes as she struggled to compose herself.

She whispered, telling him to close his eyes, which he obeyed and she slammed the sword into his abdomen with a pain she didn't know she could feel.

_So that day, you drank away, all alone in some way,_

_now all thats left is me to blame,_

_but I just want to wake up from this dream_

She watched as the body of her demon, her lover, her strength was sucked into a vortex of Hell. The tears that were threatening to fall only minutes before had finally managed their path down her soft cheeks.

It was all Buffy could do to not run and jump into the portal after her beloved Angel.

Buffy turned and began to walk away knowing deep down that nothing was ever going to be the same.

_So that day, you drank away, all alone in some way,_

_now all thats left is me to blame,_

_but I just want to wake up from this dream_

**Alright it was a one time shot and I was bored. I'm depressed!!**


End file.
